


Leaving For Good

by jasipereos



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Percico - Freeform, hugs and stuff though, more of a friendship fic tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3097844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasipereos/pseuds/jasipereos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not really my best work but whatever.</p>
<p>Nico decides that he is going to leave both camps for good. Percy comes by to convince him to stay. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving For Good

Nico didn’t even bother going to dinner or attending the campfire that night. He was too busy working out the details how he was going to leave. Nico knew exactly how he was going to leave both camps for good this time. 

First, say goodbye to the friends he did make, which were few. Jason, Reyna, and obviously Hazel, the short list had ended there. Jason had been by his cabin several times to try to convince him otherwise but he had just brushed the son of Jupiter off everytime. Hazel had become on the verge of tears and begged him to join her and Frank in New Rome. Reyna seemed to be the only one to understand, she took being Roman and all that fulfilling your duty stuff very seriously.

Secondly, he would pack up his belongings, which consisted of some clothes, his stygian sword and of course, Mythomagic cards. He didn’t play anymore but since he kept them this long, he couldn’t bear to throw them away. They were a link to his memories of Bianca, who had always been there for him pretty much as his caretaker since his mother wasn’t alive. Another reason he kept the cards hidden away for so long, cherishing them were to just hold on to that childhood innocence that was stolen from him. Most children got to grow up with a family, go to school, play games and laugh. Nico did not receive that, Mythomagic was the closest thing he got to it.

Now as Nico sat on the edge if his bed in cabin thirteen, he ran his thumb over the face of his favourite card. The Poseidon card. Anyone who played this card could obliterate almost anything on the board. 

He still remembers when he received it. Another boy was the original owner, and he was showing it off in the Lotus Hotel lobby. Nico decided that he simply had to have it. He challenged the owner of the card to a competition. Winner gets the card. Of course, he ended up winning and his opponent had cried when he lost but still turned the card over to him. Nico remembers treasuring that card for most of his time at the hotel, never letting it out of his sight. 

Looking back on it now, his card was probably some joke from The Fates. Here have a card of the sea god, in the future you’ll have a crush on his son and he will never love you back. Have a nice life! Part of him wanted to rip the card up into tiny pieces. Although, he couldn’t bring himself to do it.

Nico sighed and fell back onto his mattress. He thought about how different his life would be if he wasn’t a demigod. What his life would have been like growing up with Bianca. But mostly he just thought about Percy and when he first met the other boy.

Stop it, Nico reminded himself, it won’t do you any good.

The sun was setting, and it filled the room with a orangey glow. He stared at he ceiling for awhile and shut his eyes. Nico would leave the camp the next day after breakfast. Jason had convinced him to share at least one more meal together, he made Nico promise he would eat with him before he headed off. Nico found himself getting tired and climbed under the covers. Slowly, he drifted off to sleep, prepared of the big day ahead of him.

\---

Nico woke to a harsh pounding on the front door. Which he assumed was Jason, stopping by for the millionth time to talk him out of leaving camp. Before Nico could even rub the sleep out of his eyes, the person who had been knocking, let themselves in. Nico sat up in bed to see who had even dared to enter without permission. 

"Oh, I didn’t know you were sleeping, I’ve been knocking on you door for the past five minutes." Said a voice, rather apologetic.

Nico was angry with himself that he knew right away who the voice belonged too. The famous Percy Jackson. Nico rubbed his eyes that were still heavy with sleep, he opened them to see Percy standing in the middle of his cabin.

Percy always had that laid back attitude to his stance, but that look barely fooled any demigod. Everybody had seen Percy in action and they knew he was nobody to mess with. Percy had his arms crossed over his chest, his orange camp shirt on, cargo shorts and a pair of blue flip flops.

"What do you want?" Nico snapped. He didn’t know why he was being so rude to the other boy. Perhaps it was because he was grumpy from just waking up.

"What’s this I hear about you leaving Camp Half-Blood? " Percy asked getting straight to the point, he also sounded unusually annoyed.

Nico didn’t right away reply, he just fell back into his pillow again and rolled over to face the wall. “Why do you even care?” 

"Why do I care? Cause you’re my friend that’s why." 

This time Nico didn’t say anything, it made his heart skip a beat that Percy had even considered him that. A friend. He heard Percy walk over to his bedside and sit down on the mattress beside him. Nico felt an hand grab his shoulder pulling him away from the wall to turn him so he was now laying on his back, looking up into Percy’s green eyes. His heart continued to flutter in his chest at the sudden contact between the two. 

"Now why are you leaving?" Percy demanded.

Nico sat up in bed and pushed the covers off, he slipped out of bed and stood up. Percy stood up as well and Nico found himself wishing he hadn’t. He was about to tell Percy off but that was hard when the person was much taller then you. He looked up at Percy and frowned.

"Because I don’t belong here, in case you haven’t noticed!" He screamed clenching his fist, "Everyone just gives me a quick 'Good job Nico!' Before ignoring me again! Unlike you who they hoist up and cheer your name.” 

Okay, maybe Nico had exaggerated a tad. They don’t scream “Three cheers for Percy!” But they were pretty darn close. Nico had single handedly shadow traveled himself, two others and a giant statue all the way back to camp. He believed he’d get more then a 'great work kid'. Nico hated to admitted but he felt a little jealous. 

"You’re right." Percy said. Nico was slightly taken back, he hadn’t thought Percy would actually agree with him. He figured Percy would tell him to be quiet or to stop complaining. 

"Yes, I am." He replied nervously, unsure who if he was trying to convince, Percy or himself.

"I-I didn’t even thank you, Nico. I.." Percy mumbled, hanging his head. "Without you we would have lost, it would have been civil war with all of the demigods."

Nico didn’t mean to make the other boy feel guilty. He made his point of not fitting in and now he was feeling terrible. 

Percy lifted his head up and looked Nico straight in the eye, “Nico, you are a lot braver then people give you credit for. You’ve survived everything thrown at you.”

Before Nico realized it, he was crying. Sudden everything was to much for him to handle. Losing Bianca, being locked up in a box for days, the feeling of not belonging anywhere, going through Tartarus. All of it hit him like a train. 

Before Nico could reject, Percy pulled him into a hug. At first he just froze when the other boys arms wrapped around him. He tried to pull away from the embrace but had no luck. Percy’s grip tightened, pulling Nico even closer then before if that was possible. It’s not that Nico didn’t enjoy being held by Percy he did, but he didn’t think the hug was very comforting for the situation. It just added another thing on to the pile of why he was crying in the first place. Percy not loving him back. That’s what crushed his heart most of all.

“Let. Me. Go.” Nico hissed into Percy’s shirt. He pushed against Percy’s chest, violently now. The other boy didn’t even budge.

"You are long overdue for a hug," He said softly, "Please don’t leave camp." He finished, with his voice cracking at the end.

Nico tilted his head upward and glanced at Percy. What he saw surprised him, Percy was on the verge of tears. Nico rested his head on Percy’s shoulder and raised his arms that hung by his side and brought them around Percy. Nico didn’t want to cry into Percy’s shirt but he did anyways. Percy just rubbed his back while he cried and kept saying it was all going to be okay.

"I’m sorry I couldn’t save Bianca," Percy blurted out, "She was your only family and I-"

For a long time, Nico blamed him for his sisters death but now he realize that he could not longer do that. Not because he had a crush on the son of Poseidon, but because it wasn’t true. It wasn’t Percy’s fault. It wasn’t anybody’s fault.

"It’s not your fault."

"But-"

"Percy, stop it. Nobody’s blaming you, it’s not your fault."

"Nico, I-" he tried again.

Nico hushed him immediately.

After that, Percy shut up and they eventually broke away from the hug awkwardly. 

"Please stay at camp. You need to stop pushing people away and thinking we don’t want to be around you. It doesn’t matter that Hades is your dad or you’re a little bit shy, we all want to be your friends. You need to let yourself have that. Friends, Nico."

Percy’s confession made Nico’s heart warm up in his chest. Never in his life did he feel like he could ever have friends. Now, here was this boy telling him that it was possible

"We've had our drama Nico, but at the end of the day, you’re still one of my best friends." Percy stated. Nico didn't know why, but he knew Percy was telling the truth and not just telling him some lie to get him to stay at Camp Half-Blood.

Nico cleared his throat, “Percy?”

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

Percy smiled and put a hand on his shoulder that sent a shiver down his spine. “So you’ll stay?” Percy asked.

"Obviously, someone is going to have to make sure you don’t go missing in action and get amnesia again." 

"Oh shut up, Di Angelo" Percy laughed. 

The two joked around and talked about old memories for a while, until Percy had decided he overstayed his visit and made his way back to cabin number three. It was pretty late and Nico found himself getting tired once more. He crept back into his bed and pulled the covers up to his chin. He rolled over on his side and felt an object poking him in the leg. Nico reached his hand under the blankets and pulled it out, bringing it up to his face to examine it. In the moonlight he could barely make out what it was. A Mythomagic card, more specifically, the Posiedon card. A small smile made it’s way across Nico’s face in the dark.

Placing the car on his night and falling back into bed, he shut his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Send me a prompt on my tumblr! (quite-the-character.tumblr.com)


End file.
